Island Freedom
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: 30 years it has been since Will and Evanlyn were taken from Araluen for Skandia. Nobody come for them. Now they have a kingdom of their own. The Country Island Kingdom of Freedom. When ships with Araluen's flags lands on their island on their west side and they have the Temujari gather for an attack on the East. What will happen?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

30 years it has been since Will and Evanlyn were taken from Araluen for Skandia. Now they have a kingdom of their own. The Country Island Kingdom of Freedom. When a ship with Araluen's lands on their island on their west side and they have the Temujari gather for an attack on the East. What will happen?...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Queen Evanlyn of Island Freedom was a Queen that many slaves dreamed of joining. Queen Evanlyn had been a slave herself for the first 10 years after she was taken with her husband Will at that time an Apprentice Ranger. They were taken with at least 50 women, men and children. When they got to Skandia a tradition was formed to brand the slaves around the wrist. Each slave would have their hand burnt with a rope that wrapped around your wrist and hand. Leaving what everyone now knew as the slaving mark.

Evanlyn and Will had cruel masters. Will had a scar down his face and whip marks on his back. Evanlyn's unbranded hand was missing a finger. When the tenth year came Erak found them. The new master Evanlyn and Will had, had gotten Will addiction to warmweed. Erak had found them and killed their Master. Then took all of the slaves as his and told them they were free. While Will got over his addiction they were attack. Evanlyn always now used to keeping one eye open while sleeping got a sword. Just when one of the men was going to kill Erak, Evanlyn ran her sword through the man. She had recognised him as their last Masters brother. She had just saved Erak's life in that moment Erak made a decision he pledged himself to protect Evanlyn and Will all he can. And a Skandian couldn't go back on his/her word.

Evanlyn now feeling stronger. Asked Erak's men to free as many slaves as they could. From all different nationalities. She said if they were branded take them and their families. She and Erak with Will would find a say haven for all Slaves. Erak had mentioned a big island unpopulated. So Evanlyn decided that Erak would take them there and the others would meet up with them.

When Evanlyn and the other slaves who had been freed on the way to Erak's ship. Got to the island. Evanlyn felt a sense of home here. Freedom. So did Will who had gotten over his addiction. Over the next few months more slaves joined them what was now called Freedom Island. They had explored the island and it would take a rider 7 weeks to get to the end of it on a good day. They found out they had a mixture of all the other Kingdoms weather.

Erak mentioned they needed a leader a King or Queen to defend the island. The Slaves where from all Countries (Toscano, Teutlant, Aslava, Arrida, Gallica, Alpina, Celtica**, **Picta**, **Mourne, Araluen and many more, there were even branded Skandian Slaves all had been orphans when given into slavery). Everyone liked Evanlyn as she was unafraid. She was now as comfortable with a bow and sword as any person. She could also use a battle axe and sabre. They asked her to be there Queen. Evanlyn agreed as long as Will was free to be a King beside her.

They had a Castle built near the west of the island. The Island was dived up fairly into 60 Fiefs. Soon every Fief had all types of crafts. Will made the Rangers a thing where anyone could join. He changed the symbol to bronze with what everyone on the island called elf it was a symbol of freedom, it was also on there flag with a horse which also meant freedom. Silver Elks were a Ranger and Gold a Master Ranger.

Will had built the new Ranger force. With more weapons. They were longbows, saxe knife, battle axe, sword, throwing knives, sabres, sometimes lances and javelins. Rangers were not feared here. They where respected. But everyone knew if someone bad or another got on the wrong side of a Ranger they would end up dead or having learnt a lesson not to disrespect anyone.

Their longbows could travel a longer distance. It was really a rule in the Island of Freedom that any Archer carry at least 100 arrows and two spare longbows. If they were a common archer their arrows would be white, a baron they had their mark on the arrow with white. A ranger their mark with white and a member of the low royal family silver and white with the royal family crest and the King and Queen Gold and white was in their arrows.

Queen Evanlyn knew her island needed to have strong defences as everyone one here were slaves and descendants of slaves. So they at Cavalry, on foot soldiers, Archers.

Over time other people came seeking the Island of Freedom. They were let in. Some where a group of what had been slave sorcerers and sorceresses. The King Evan who had changed his name from Will to Evan. Had personally rescued. They said they owed the King a life debt and would stay to serve in any way they could. They became part of the population of Island Freedom. Anyone that showed talent for Sorcery would be trained if that is want they wished. The Sorcerers had their leader and symbol of rank Bronze with an Owl on it for apprentices, Silver with an owl for sorcerer or sorceress and gold for Master or Mistress Sorcerer or Sorceress. Queen Evanlyn made two more fiefs one ran by a Baroness Sorceress and the other a Baron Sorcerer. As Queen Evanlyn said in the beginning all should be equal. But the Sorceresses and Sorcerers thought only two fiefs where enough. Because King Evan and Queen Evanlyn valued their peoples opinions they agreed on two fiefs.

Erak was Master Warrior to the royal family. But sometimes he was sent to free slaves and bring them to the island. He was now married and had a few children.

What the slaves on Island Freedom wore now proudly where their slave marks. As a symbol that a slave could be free. Queen Evanlyn wore her mark and so did King Evan.

The island had no unpaid slaves or servants. Everyone was paid. Orphan children would grow up in a community in one of the fiefs. Sometimes a family took the orphan in. If young slaves came to the island after being freed people from the 62 fiefs would come and give the youngsters a home.

Barons were elected if they died. The people of the Fief would chose five candidates then King Evan or Queen Evanlyn would chose the next Baron or Baroness. And it could never go to the same family the one before had died. So everyone felt they had a chance. The only titles that were held within a family would be the royal title and the carry on of the royal line. As long as one of the royal children chose a different family to marry into.

When anyone turned 11 they would be given the chose to start an apprenticeship right away. It happened once a year. You could decline to start an apprenticeship when you were 11. But you would always return the next year and to be offered the chance again. You could switch apprenticeships if you wanted. Masters and Mistress of their craft where told to treat their apprentices well and offer anyone a chance. If they found a person that showed the ability in their craft. The Master or Mistress would offer a personal invitation to train at any age. 11 was just the year they set up for those who wanted to speak to the Craft masters and chose. Some left it up to the Master or Mistress to chose.

Each fief had a Master or Mistress in each craft. Normally only one but some had more.

For the Calvary horses where breed to obey only their solider. If the solider was killed the house would only let someone of the Island freedom claim them. That was how they where trained. Rangers had the same horses, but they also had at least a dog or a bird of some sort with them. The animals on the Island Freedom sometimes chose Masters which their loyalty was true too. The most common were dogs and birds. But King Evan and Queen Evanlyn were special cases they had a wolf loyalty, eagle loyalty and a horse loyalty. Normally all soldiers, rangers and sorcerers had at least two horses each so they could travel fast by switching horses so the horses never got tired of a burden on their backs

30 years it had now been since Queen Evanlyn and King Evan had been taken from their former home. But now this was their home. Their country. The Island of Freedom. Had fought of raids and small numbers of soldiers. But only time would tell if the Island Country of Freedom would continue to stand as a free country or will everyone fall into slavery again? Once again only time would tell for the people of the Island Country of Freedom...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
